


Please Leave A Message

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [4]
Category: Alphas, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek from Teen Wolf + Gary from Alphas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave A Message

Gary walked around the snarling werewolf, seemingly transfixed. "Gary?" Lee said in his therapist voice. "Can you come over here please?" he stayed still, well-aware that any movement on their part ticked the snarling up a notch.

Gary's hands flashed through the air. "Your mailbox is full," he noted. "Who's Stiles? He calls you a lot." Gary's head tilts. "He swears a lot, but keeps sending you texts. Is he important?"

Derek blinked, stunned by the question, by the lack of fear the young man showed. Gary just smiled at him, heedless of the fangs and flashing eyes. "I think he likes you."


End file.
